


You Can't Marry A Malfoy

by FandomLovingFreak



Series: You Can't Marry A Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Confessions of love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, George Weasley is cutest uncle ever fight me on it :), George is madly in love with reader, Love, Marriage, Not slowburn, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Marriage, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Reader-Insert, Wedding, Weddings, george and reader are best friends, pureblood reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: When reader comes running to George Weasley because her parents have arranged a Pureblood marriage between her and Draco Malfoy, what will George do? He's been secretly in love with his best friend since their time at Hogwarts, and he knows he can't let her go. He definitely can't let Malfoy have her.The reader is a pureblood witch with an unidentified house. Her family is not and was never Death Eaters so Slytherins are completely welcome to read this fic as well. The reader should be completely self-insert (no real descriptions of face beside beautiful, no skin tone, no eye color, height, weight, etc! Put yourself completely into the character!! Also, with clothing, I try to be as vague as I can be. Sticking to colors and general feeling of an item of clothing)
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Series: You Can't Marry A Malfoy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean you're marrying Draco Malfoy?" George practically yells at his best friend. She looks down at her hands, trying to hide the emotions that swarm her face.

"I--Mum and dad decided it was a good match--"

"A good match? (y/n) he was a Death Eater. His whole family was Death Eaters." He wants to reach out and shake her… shake the idea out of her head. She can't marry that…

"I didn't decide this, George! I don't know why you're acting like this was my idea!"

"Can't you stop it? This can't be legal…"  _ You can't marry him...I love you… _

"I know your family doesn't--doesn't do  _ pureblood things _ like this, but It's completely legal."

He takes her hand in his when a few tears drip from her eyes, "Hey...Is there no way?"

"I don't know, George." Her lip trembles. This is nothing like the (y/n) he knows. She never cries in front of people, even him. He can't lose her. She's the only thing that kept him sane after...after the final battle. There is no way he's losing her to Malfoy of all people. 

"Could--What if I asked your parents--"

"Asked them what?" She frowns at him. He feels his neck heat up. 

"What if I asked them to uh--marry you instead."

Her eyes widen, "What?"

"I'm just as much of a pureblood as any Malfoy. Could I convince them to choose me instead?"

(y/n) blinks at him, "you would do that for me?" If he would've known her parents would do this, he would've done it sooner. Hell, he would've confessed his feelings ages ago if he had known her parents would set her up with Malfoy. He's been in love with her since fifth year. The thought of confessing his growing love in school had more than once come to mind, but with the war and the uncertainty for the future… It just never was the right time. _ What a cowardly excuse. _

"I would do anything for you."

"George…" she pulls her hand away from his, "I don't want you to throw away your future for me."  _ You're who I see when I think of the future. _

"I wouldn't be. I swear. You'd be happy... _ We would be happy _ . A lot happier than you and Malfoy would, I guarantee it."

Chuckling, she wipes her eyes, "You can try--"

He pulls her into his arms, holding her close to her chest, "I'll make them see reason. I know I'm not as wealthy as Malfoy, but I swear I can convince them. You wouldn't be as--uh comfortable, as maybe you would've been with Malfoy, but Merlin, I will work harder--"

She laughs, moving away from his chest to cup his jaw in her hands, "I don't care about all of that. Having just a little with someone you enjoy spending time will always mean more than being with someone who can give you all the gold and diamonds in Gringotts but is bad company." She swipes her finger across his cheekbone. The pause between them is comfortable. Her eyes flicker down to his lips for a brief moment.  _ That's the sign...She wants to kiss me-- _ he almost grants the silent wish, but the moment is broken by a loud crash from outside. 

"What was that?" she asks, moving back to look out the window. 

"Dunno. Sounds like it came from dad's shed."

(y/n) surveys the room for a moment, "I probably should get home…" 

"Owl me when I can speak to your parents. I promise I'll sort this out. I won't let them do this to you (y/n), I promise." He again clasps her hand in his. They have to see reason.

(y/n) looks down at their hands for a moment. Her eyes drag up back to his soft brown ones, a soft smile slowly spreading across her pretty face.

"Thank you. I hope--I hope they will agree."

_ I do too. I could never love anyone but you… And maybe, you could love me too? _


	2. Chapter 2

_ George, _

_ I haven't said anything to my parents...but I was able to get you a spot at dinner tonight. Owl me back as soon as possible if you're available tonight. If you have plans, I think it would be best to try and re-arrange them. My parents can be… a lot, and now that they expect you, I would think it wise to make it happen in your schedule if we want our scheme to work. _

_ (y/n) _

He rereads the letter for the one-hundredth time. Luckily, he didn't have any plans this particular night, but he did need to freshen up if he's going to see (y/n)'s parents. They were truly decent people, but they were a bit more old fashioned than his own parents. Hopefully, if they were unimpressed by his choice in profession, they'd be impressed by how he presented himself. He'd convince them, he had to.

Setting the letter down on the shop's countertop, he turns towards his employee Oswald. "Do you mind closing up the shop tonight? I just got an Owl from (y/n) for dinner plans with her parents."

Oswald smiles knowingly. He had seen the small ring in the velvet box when George admired it earlier when he thought he wasn't being observed. "Sure thing, boss. I wasn't aware you and miss (y/l/n) were dating."

George flushes to the roots of his orange hair, "We're uh--actually not. It's a long story, Os. If everything goes well tonight, I'll be happy to retell it. Thank you, see you tomorrow morning." With that, he apparates home to the Burrow. 

His mother is sitting at the large dinner table, reading a short novel. The paperback's cover is worn at the corners displaying how well-loved the novel was. Molly looks up from under her crescent-moon shaped reading glasses, "George? You're home early, dear."

"I got an Owl from (y/n). Her parents want me to come over for dinner, and you know I'm charming mum… But not all the charm in the world is going to make this outfit," he gestures at his clothing, grinning widely, "appropriate for dinner with the (y/l/n) 's." Molly knew of his plan. He had broken down and confessed everything to her the night (y/n) came over to tell him she was marrying Draco. Even if she thought him deciding to just marry (y/n) in Draco's place was surprising, she knew it was what George wanted. She had known for quite awhile her son was mad for the girl, and she was quite pleased she could be part of the family soon.

"Probably a wise decision, dear. Maybe run the outfit by me before you leave, just in case."

George chuckles, "Am I really that hopeless when it comes to dressing myself?"

"They're a very particular, old fashioned pureblood family, Georgie. They're going to expect something particular from a prospective son-in-law." His smile fades.

"I know that. I just hope I can--"

Molly interrupts, "Don't worry too much about everything. I'm sure the (y/l/n)'s want what's best for their daughter. You, (y/n), and I know that it is not a Malfoy, dear."

"I just love her so much, mum," he sits down next to her.

"I know that dear. I know that once (y/n) 's parents see that they'll agree, and we'll have a wedding to plan." How odd to think that in just a few short days, his life had changed so drastically. If everything went according to plan, he'd be engaged by dinner. Engaged to the woman he'd pined after since they were in school together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting your parents. Can George get their blessing?

Once the brown suit and blue tie were okay-d by his mother and his flaming hair was somewhat tamed, he apparated to the (y/l/n) residence. (y/n)’s family was rich, it was almost an understatement. It made sense that they would seek out a match like Malfoy. He gulps, looking up at the large door. Touching the small ring box in his pocket and clutching the fresh-cut lavenders in his hand, he knocks on the wooden door. A second of silence passes before the door opens, revealing (y/n). At first, he notices her wide smile, one of his favorite aspects about her. She had the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. Her whole person comes into view. The midnight blue dress she has on accentuates her beauty as it flows down her legs like a waterfall.

“Oh, wow...You look--breathtaking (y/n).” He feels like he can’t breathe. Like every stitch of oxygen in his lungs was stolen from the image in front of him. 

(y/n) looks down shyly, her smile still radiant as ever. “Thank you, Georgie. You look very handsome as well.”

He flushes wildly, “thank you. Can I come in?”

(y/n) bites her lip, “yes! Of course…” she moves aside so he can enter.

“I forget how big your house is--”  _ and expensive…  _ He looks around the front entrance. The ceilings have to be thirty feet high, and every surface seems to be made of marble or some other expensive stone. 

“It’s too big honestly” (y/n)’s smile is tight, “and too… clinical. Never has felt much like home.”

“Still...it’s nice to have space,” he shrugs. What in the world was she doing entertaining the idea of giving up this sort of luxury?

“I like the burrow better,” her smile is small, “your home feels alive at all times.”

“Only cause there are a billion people there.”

“That’s why I like it,” her fingers graze against his for a half a second. “C’mon. We shouldn’t keep mom and dad waiting.”

She leads him into the large dining room. A large fire roars in the fireplace near the table where (y/n)’s parents sit. (y/n)’s father stands up when he notices their presence.

“Mister and Missus (y/l/n). Thank you for the invitation to dinner.” George hopes his smile is charming and not too nervous, looking. He shakes (y/n)’s father’s hand before sitting down across from (y/n) at the table. (y/n)'s parents sit at opposite ends of the table. He glances between the three others, (y/n)’s mother smiling kindly at him.

“I do believe we met years ago when (y/n) and you were attending Hogwarts, am I right?” (y/n)’s mother asks.

“Yes, ma’am. My brother and I had visited a handful of times.” Fred would’ve found this whole situation funny, but ultimately he would’ve been rooting for a happy ending. If anyone was pushing for George and (y/n) getting together, it would’ve been Fred who had to hang around the two for years. Fred had once begged him to just confess his feelings.  _ “Honestly, Georgie. It’s so obvious you’re crazy for her. Just tell her.” _ He would practically beg when the girl was preoccupied.

“Oh yes...I--I heard about your brother. I’m so very sorry for the loss.”

His smile is tight, but he’s sure she understands. Lots of people lost loved ones in the second war. They all had scars that had yet to fully heal. “Thank you. It’s been tough. But life has to go on.” He looks at (y/n).  _ I hope I can make a life with her. Fred would’ve approved of this life. _

The rest of their dinner goes smoothly. Mrs. (y/l/n) was quite the cook, maybe even rivaled his own mother. Of course, he’d never tell Molly that. 

When they’ve finished dessert, and Mr. (y/l/n) offers the table a glass of Firewhiskey, he finally makes his move.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why (y/n) has asked me to dinner.” His words come out more like a question. He clears his throat as (y/n)’s parents look at one another and then back to him expectantly. “I’ve uh--been made aware of the engagement you’re working to create for (y/n). I come from a pureblood family as well and--”

“And you wish us to consider you to marry our daughter?” (y/n)’s father interjects. His voice is calm, with no note of anger or disgust detectable.

George smiles awkwardly, “I would like to marry (y/n). Sir, I have every intention of marrying your daughter and making her very happy.” He looks towards (y/n) who is trying to keep a neutral face. “I know I don’t come from wealth, and I can’t offer her what she is used to, but I can offer her a comfortable home and a secure income--”

Mr. (y/l/n) holds up his hand, stopping George’s speech “(y/n)?”

“Yes, father?” She looks up, nervously at her father.

“Sweetie. Is this--Is this what you want? Do you not wish to marry Draco?”

(y/n) looks at him, a small smile lighting up her beautiful face, “Dad, I want to marry George. Of course, with your permission. But I want to marry him.” He feels his heart skip a beat at her words.

“Have you taken into consideration the things you’re giving up if you don't marry Draco? I don’t mean to be negative, sweetheart, but--”

“I don’t need a mansion, or an overflowing Gringotts vault to be happy.” (y/n) looks at her father, “Besides, it’s not like we’d be living on the streets. George has the shop, and it’s doing quite well, and I have my job.” (y/n)’s parents look at each other for a brief moment that feels like an eternity if you’re waiting for an answer.

(y/n)’s father looks at George, “If this is what (y/n) wants, then I give you my blessing.”

“As do I,” Mrs. (y/l/n) smiles brightly at him. He lets out a relieved breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. Finally, he locks eyes with his almost fiancee. Her eyes sparkle. Merlin hopes the sparkle is for him and not only for the relief of not having to marry Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

(y/n)’s father insists on fetching one of his best champagnes to celebrate. 

“It’s nothing. It’s not every day your daughter gets engaged.” He pops the cork, pouring the little flutes for the four of them. The liquid is a rich golden color, small bubbles seemingly iridescent thanks to the charm on the champagne. He has his arm lightly wrapped around (y/n)’s waist as they sip the contents of their glasses. An hour passes by with light small talk as his future in-laws get to know him better. 

“Mum, Dad,” (y/n) addresses her parents, looking up at him for a second, “I was wondering if I could pop out to tell the Weasley’s family about the engagement.” Her parents give each other a look.

“Of course darling. Be safe and George dear,” (y/n)’s mother looks at him, “Say hello to your mother for me.”

“Of course, Missus (y/l/n).”

“Please, call me mum. You’ll be family soon enough.” His neck heats up.  _ Family. _

When they duck out of (y/n)’s house, he pulls her towards her family’s gardens. It’s lit up with little balls of light that dance across the water in the fountain, reflecting over the grasses and closed flowers.

She laughs, but lets him move them towards a dimly lit up tree, “What’re you doing?”

“Well,” he suddenly gets a bit nervous, “I know we’re already saying we’re engaged and all… but I don’t think that’s official enough.”

“You don’t have to--”

“Nonsense. I want to.” He pulls out the little red box, debating if he should get on one knee or-- It should be proper. Kneeling, he tries to find the words. Now is a better time than any he supposes, “I have to uh--tell you something (y/n).”

“Yes?” her eyes are wide as she waits for his words. 

“This is embarrassing, but Merlin...I’ve been in love with you since we were in school.”

“You--?”

“Yes I,” he chuckles, “I have loved you for so long, and when you told me you had to marry that prat… I couldn’t let that happen (y/n).”

“You love me?” She asks dumbly.

“I do. So much, love--” she throws herself at him.

“I love you too. I didn’t think you felt the same way...I thought you thought of me as only a friend and-- I thought you only agreed to marry me because of Draco...Merlin, we have wasted so much time, George.”

“Do you know how mad Fred would be if he were here? He was so sick of me following you around like a lovesick puppy...and if he knew you felt the same way--”

“Fred did know,” she cups his face in her hands, “He always knew. I told him a few months before the final--before--” She chokes on the words. They were hard for him to form, as well.

“Oh,” he grins, “I wish he were here (y/n). But also, I’d get a never-ending amount of ‘I told you so’s If he was.”

“I wish he were here too, Georgie. I miss him so much.” She pulls him tighter against her body. He breathes in the scent of her hair as he hugs her. Eventually, they pull away from one another, and he remembers he hasn’t asked her.

“You distracted me! As I was saying--” he grins, “I love you (y/n) (y/l/n), and with your permission and your parent’s blessing...Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will,” she again throws herself into his arms.

“Lemme put the ring on your hand, and then you can tackle me.” She steps back again, smiling sheepishly. He opens the velvet box. The ring isn’t something phenomenal; it’s rather small. Suddenly he feels self-conscious about the stone. “I know it’s nothing flashy--”

“It’s perfect. I love it.” She holds her hand out for him to slide the little silver ring on her ring finger. She holds the little ring up against the moonlight, examining the small diamond, her dazzling smile on full view. “Honestly, it’s perfect.”

His face feels hot, but her words make him feel better, “I can get you something nicer someday?” he offers.

She frowns, “What? No. I want this ring, George. I don’t care about the price tag, silly.”

“You sure?” 

“Positive.” she drops her hand, looking at him nervously, “Can I ask for something, though?”

“Anything.”

“Will you--uh--” she suddenly seems interested in the ring again, “Can I kiss you?” The tips of his ears burn at her request. He can’t find words suddenly, so he nods stupidly.

(y/n) steps closer, reaching her hand out to his cheek. The moment seems to go in slow motion, she’s reaching up, and he’s filling the space that she can’t reach. For a moment, they pause, her nose brushing against his as they’re locked in the glow of this moment before they take the plunge. Her lips are soft against his as they share their first kiss. The build-up from waiting for years to know her lips is worth every second of waiting. Every moment wondering has been dissolved, and every fantasy he’s had about kissing her seems silly compared to the real thing.

(y/n) slightly pulls away, his face follows closely with her movement causing her to giggle before pressing another quick kiss to his lips.

“We should probably get to the Burrow before it gets too late,” she whispers, pushing a stray piece of hair from his forehead.

“They can wait,” he chases her lips once again.

“George!” she laughs but still lets him kiss her again, “c’mon. I need your parents to like me.”

He rolls his eyes, “You know they already do.”

“I do,” she grins.


	5. Chapter 5

Bringing her into the Burrow for the first time as  _ his fiancee _ felt a lot like bringing some rare jewel to show off to those around him. Molly hugs her tightly, announcing how happy she was that (y/n) would be a part of the family, formally, at last. The rest of the Weasley's pad into the kitchen, surprised by Molly's words that echo throughout the house.

"You're engaged? I didn't even know you were dating," Ron says. 

George rolls his eyes. "It's complicated." 

"Congratulations!" Ginny hugs (y/n), "Finally, a sister."

"What about Fleur?" Ron gives Ginny an amused look. She flushes.

"You know what I mean…(y/n) was already family…" 

(y/n) laughs, "thank you, Ginny." 

"Took you two long enough," Charlie comes into the room yawning.

"Did we wake you up, dear?" Molly asks, fussing over Charlie.

"'S fine. Wouldn't want to miss another big family moment," he claps George on the back in that special Charlie way. Ever since Fred's death, Charlie's been around home more and there for George as much as possible. He didn't think it was possible to become closer to a sibling as an adult, but losing Fred had sort of brought the family closer. It was bittersweet.

"Let me see the ring, dear," Molly pulls (y/n) 's hand up to inspect the small diamond. The same self-conscious feeling rises back in the pit of his stomach. "Oh, George. It's beautiful."

"You think?" he snakes an arm around (y/n) 's waist, pulling her closer to his side. He felt much better with a second opinion on the ring. He was afraid (y/n) was just trying to make him feel better.

Charlie whistles, "Geez. Did you take a loan from Gringotts, or is the shop really doing that well?"

George rolls his eyes, "Are you that surprised I'm a success?"

"Honestly, yes," Charlie smirks.

***

"Let me take you home?" His fingers dance across her wrist as they stand outside the Burrow's front door.

"Yes." They apparate back to (y/n) 's home. He pulls her into his arms again, pressing another kiss to her lips. Her fingers card through his hair as she deepens the kiss. George's hands roam up her waist, his fingers lightly digging into flesh. This feels like a dream to be kissing her.

(y/n) pulls away slightly to look into his eyes, smiling. Her left hand is still cupping his jaw, the cool smooth band of her engagement ring resting against his skin.

"Goodnight," she moves to grab the front doorknob. 

"Goodnight," he reluctantly lets go of her. When the door closes, he turns on his heel, walking back down the cobbled pathway before apparating home. When he's back in the familiar darkness of his childhood home, he lets off a wave of green and orange celebratory sparks from his wand and a large whoop of pent up happiness.

He can't believe he's somehow convinced (y/n) to marry him and that she's actually been in love with him for years.

"Oi, George! We're trying to sleep," he hears Ron yell from his bedroom window.

"Sorry, mate!" He makes his way into the house, trying to be as quiet as possible as he makes his way to his room in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

(y/n) comes into the shop more often than ever before. She likes to come around lunchtime to spend their lunch hour in his office. Oswald had been so surprised to see her the day after they got engaged, ring on her finger, and lunch in hand. He had congratulated both of them multiple times before leaving them alone in George’s office.

“So, how was your day?” she had asked as she sat down in the plush, purple chair across from him.

“It’s been good. The store has been pretty busy. Lots of students are coming in.”

“McGonagall’s gonna hunt you down, Weasley.” She laughs.

“I make it interesting even years after I graduate. I think McGonagall will thank me, honestly.”

(y/n) rolls her eyes, “Oh definitely.”

“How was your day? Busy at the office?” He asks, focused on the ring on her finger. It was so odd and pleasing to see the ring on her finger.

“Not too bad. Sort of slow, which is nice.” She takes a bite of her sandwich. (y/n) had worked within the department of International Magical Cooperation since graduation, and the wars end.

“How has the boss been recently?” He knew she had difficulties with her boss in the past. She had complained to him a thousand times about the woman who seemed to want to make (y/n)’s life hell. 

(y/n) purses her lips, “She’s impossible to deal with as usual.”

“You know you could always come work for me,” he suggests.

“As sweet as that is, I do like my job, George.” She laughs.

“Well, I’m just saying I would never ever piss you off like that woman does.”

(y/n) shakes her head, grinning, “I love you, but I’m not sure we’re compatible in a work sense.” He’s brought back to the many times (y/n) had studied with him. They’d get into massive fights over the answers they’d come up with and opinions on different subjects. Probably best to keep their relationship out of their jobs.

“You’re probably right,” he grins at her.

***

“Is (y/n) coming to dinner?” Molly asks when he arrives home.

“I didn’t ask when I saw her.” He shrugs off his coat.

“Well, Owl her, dear.”

“Mum…”

“The entire family will be over tonight. Your fiancee should be here.” The entire family included his brother Bill, his wife Fleur, his niece Victoire, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and of course, Percy.

“Fine.” He walks over to the window to write a short note to (y/n) inviting her over for their  _ little family get together.  _

***

(y/n) shows up around an hour later, a bouquet of yellow lilies in hand. Molly takes the fresh flowers from (y/n), thanking her for the thought. George pulls her into a corner before the entire family can pull his fiancee away.

“Hello,” he presses a kiss to her cheek. “I wanted to ask if we were telling everyone why we got engaged so quickly?”

“I don’t mind if they know,” (y/n) smiles sweetly, “whatever you want, dear.”

The term of endearment makes heat rise up his neck. It’s delicious to hear her talk to him in this way. “I don’t know if tonights the best time to get into everything. I just want them all to know we’re engaged and to get to know you better. Bill and Fleur will be here and my niece Victoire.” 

(y/n) grins, “I completely forgot you have a niece! Merlin that means I do too?”

George laughs, “I suppose you’re right.”

“That reminds me, if you have time tonight, I’d like to talk.”  _ Talk? Talk about what? _

“I always have time for you.”

“Perfect,” she presses a kiss to his lips, “c’mon. We’re being rather rude sitting in the corner while your mother slaves away in the kitchen.” He lets her drag him to the kitchen to help Molly, who has them set the table.

Once the entire extended Weasley clan is seated and the food set out, the talking really begins. They all have so many questions about the engagement. Hermione is confused about how everything happened so quickly. (y/n) smiles and tells her friend she’ll explain in better detail later. Most of his family, who’ve known (y/n) for ages now, continue to express their excitement at the idea she’d be one of them fairly soon. (y/n) fidgets in her seat when Charlie calls her (y/n) Weasley, saying it has a nice ring to it. His dad insists she extends an invitation to her parents for dinner sometime in the future. It’s all very overwhelming. But, (y/n) looks happy. She’s always fit in exceptionally well with the Weasleys, so he doesn’t feel too bad that they’re all so hyperfocused on her.

When dinner’s been thoroughly picked through, and the family has moved into the living room, (y/n) asks Molly if she can help clean up. Molly makes a fuss about guests not having to help, but (y/n) insists. Of course, she gives him a look, and he’s roped into washing the dishes with her and his mother. (y/n) removes the small ring placing it on the kitchen window sill before washing the dishes in the soapy water. She chats away happily with Molly, handing the freshly cleaned dishes to George to dry. It’s all very domestic.

“Have you done any planning yet?” Molly asks.

“Mum. It’s only been a day--” He starts.

“That’s what I was gonna talk to you about later,” she turns slightly towards him, “I--I don’t want to really get into it too much right now, but--”

“That’s fine, dear. I sort of know what you might be talking about.” Molly gives him a look that makes him feel out of the loop.

***

He makes some stupid joke about how he’s never been allowed to have a girl in his room before Molly insists they go talk alone. (y/n) shakes her head, pulling him up the staircase. He’s got her in his hold before his bedroom doors fully closed.

“George!” She laughs, swatting his chest as he tries to go in for a kiss.

“What?” 

“I didn’t come up here with you for this!” Somehow she gets away from him, plopping down on his small bed.

“Like that doesn’t tempt me more,” He smirks, coming nearer to the bed.

(y/n) rolls her eyes, “I really need to speak with you.”

He sits down next to her, “I’m listening.”

“I probably should’ve told you before about um--how these pureblood arranged marriages work before you agreed to take Malfoys spot--”

“Nonsense, this doesn’t really count as an arranged marriage anyway.”

(y/n) tilts her head, “George...it definitely still counts. There was already a contract in place, and when you decided to ask my parents to take... his place, you were basically uh-- signing it.”

George shrugs, “It doesn’t really change anything, honestly.”

“Well, the contract has parameters that are a bit...old.”

“I’m sure it’s fine. You can’t scare me off so easily.” He grins.

She shakes her head, “I suppose you aren’t easily scared off, but I didn’t mean to drag you into such a silly contract.”

He takes her hand in his, hoping it’s a little bit comforting at least, “I’m sure it’s fine. What’s the problem?”

(y/n) looks down at their fingers before looking back at him, “Well, for instance, we have to get married within a year of the proposal--”

“That’s it? You know I wasn’t going to wait more than a couple months anyways.”

(y/n) chuckles, “I wasn’t finished, George.”

“Go on then.”

“Ah, I hate this part so much, George…” She looks embarrassed, “Honestly, it’s almost barbaric to include these sorts of clauses in this age.” 

He frowns. What on earth could she be so flustered about? “What is it?” He’s curious about what thought could cause (y/n) to be so hesitant and awkward.

(y/n) scrunches her nose, like she’s eaten something incredibly sour before speaking rather quickly, so the words jumbled together, “There’s a clause to produce an heir.”

“Come again?” He’s not sure if he’s heard her correctly, because what he heard--

“There’s a  _ stupid outdated _ clause in the contract to produce an heir…” Her face scrunches up in disgust.

“Am I _ that disgusting _ ?” he laughs despite his whole body feeling like he’s been thrown into a blazing fire.

(y/n) rolls her eyes, “shut up. It’s obviously not you. I just don’t like how this clause was kept in instead of being omitted from the contract, as I requested.”

“Merlin. I saved you from carrying Malfoy’s spawn,” George jokes to diffuse the rage he can see in (y/n)’s eyes.

“Really, George? That’s all you’re getting from this? I’m being serious here.”

He drops the attempt at humoring her, “Sorry. I know that it’s serious. I promise I do, but I--”

“Don’t say you’re fine with this” (y/n) tries to hide her smile.

“Would you be mad if I did? If I were fine with this?”

“It’s not about you, George!” She huffs.

“I mean--it somewhat is. I feel like I’m at least microscopically a part of this exchange.” He smirks. Truthfully, he doesn’t feel upset by this new development. He always planned on a family someday. If Fred were here, he’d vouch for the fact that George had planned out a family with (y/n) by the time he was seventeen. It just made sense.  _ Their kids would clearly be incredibly attractive. In fact, it would be a crime against humanity to not combine the gene pools. _

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t be upset.” she fidgets with the edge of her shirt.

“If I’m being honest...I’m not sure why you’re so upset (y/n).”

“Two years is the time allotment written in the contract.”

“That’s it? I can do this in a third of that time.” He brags grinning. 

She laughs, nudging him with her shoulder, “that’s not the point you git.”

“C’mon,” he takes her hand in his again, “it’s not the worst thing. Imagine a little witch with your hair and my freckles.”

(y/n) laughs shakily, “But...I don’t know. I just don’t like the pressure. We’re so young--”

“My parents had Bill nearly right out of Hogwarts.” Nothing about their age seemed weird to him when speaking of the future. Sure, his parents were young when they were married, but also they survived a war. They have the right to just live their lives now.

“I suppose.”

“Let’s not worry about it right now. Let’s focus on us and getting married as soon as possible.” He caresses her cheek.

“Why are you so eager?” she laughs. The sound is like music to his ear.

George grins, “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting.”

“I’m fairly certain I’ve been waiting for the same amount of time as you.”

***

“Did you know about the clause?” he asks his mother later once (y/n) has left.

Molly smiles, “I had an idea. You’re still marrying (y/n), right?”

“Of course. Honestly, she’s the one who is upset about the contract.”

“She’s a very independent woman, George. You have to reassure her she’s going to get to do as she pleases in life. If she wants to continue to work at the Ministry, I would hope you’d be supportive.”

“Honestly, I thought she might want to work in the shop...but I want her to be happy. And her job does make her happy.” He shrugs. There was nothing wrong about (y/n) wanting to work. She worked hard in school for that job. She should get to continue what she worked for. He never intended to try to stop her anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

"What about this?" Molly and (y/n) sit at the Weasley's kitchen table, looking over a small wizard magazine of wedding things. Molly's pointing at something in the magazine for (y/n) to look at as he rests against the countertop. Who knew planning a wedding was so boring. He's been sitting here for around two hours, and when he suggests anything, he's shot down. An hour ago, he had suggested they incorporate something from the shop, both women had stopped and stared at him like he'd grown another head. Honestly, why did they even want him here?  
"What do you think, George?" (y/n) turns and looks at him.  
Maybe listening to their conversation would've been a good plan, "Whatever you want, dear."  
(y/n) laughs, turning back towards his mother, "See, I told you he wasn't listening."  
"I was too!" He pushes off the counter's edge to sit down next to (y/n) to look at the page she's looking at.  
"Oh yeah?" she raises her eyebrows, "what was I just saying?"  
"Something about...about the wedding."  
She tilts her head, unimpressed, "Do you not want to help plan? You're the one who was eager to get married as soon as possible."  
He chuckles, "Fine. What do you want me to do?"  
"What do you think of the ceremony being outside in the gardens?"  
"You want to get married here?" His frowns, he cocks his head slightly.  
Molly frowns at him, "what's wrong with here, George?"  
"Nothing's wrong with her," he shrugs, "But you haven't seen (y/n) 's parent's home."  
(y/n) shakes her head, "I love my parents, but I'm not interested in getting married in my childhood home. Plus, your mother already offered, and the Burrow is beautiful this time of year."  
He raises his hands in surrender, "If that's what you want, then sure. Let's have it here."  
***  
They settle on the garden wedding (y/n) wants. Nothing too flashy, and somewhat small, two months from now.  
"Now that we have that sorted out…" George looks over at (y/n), "we probably should find a place to live."  
"Where were you thinking?" she snuggles up to him on the couch.  
"Dunno...somewhere private, maybe with a little garden, and a large fireplace, we can sit beside every night."  
"Are you gonna continue to daydream about this dream home of yours, or are we going to go out and find it?" (y/n) grins teasingly.  
"Fine," pulling her chin towards his face. (y/n) looks up at him, her smile fading as she expects him to kiss her. He grins, "I'll take the day off tomorrow, and we'll look around."   
(y/n) tries to close the distance between them, but he moves back slightly, "George!" She huffs, rolling her eyes at him.  
"Sorry," he finally gives her what she wants, kissing her deeply. (y/n)' s fingers card through his hair, pulling lightly at the roots. He groans, his hands trailing up her waist.  
"C'mon...this is a family space," Ron grumbles as he walks past them. (y/n) breaks away from him, scurrying to the other side of the sofa.  
"Ron!" George yells after his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Early in the morning, he pops into the shop to tell Oswald of his change in plans for the day and do some of the more boring parts of running a shop before they start piling up. He picks up (y/n) at her house once he's got the shop in order for the day. She's wearing a flowy pale yellow shirt and jeans that hug her hips. She presses a quick kiss to his lips before she takes his hand, leading him down the cobblestone path away from the house.

"So, what have you got planned?" 

"I have a few spots picked out."

***

The few houses they look at are within their price range, but none of them really  _ felt like home _ .

"You didn't like any of them?" he asks her when they sit down to lunch.

"They're fine," she takes a sip of her drink, "they just didn't feel like they were meant to be owned by us."

He chuckles, "well, there's one more I thought was nice if you're up for it."

***

"This is it," they apparate to the last house. It's one of the smaller options he had found. The outside was completely made of brick that has been worn down by the years in places. Green vines with little white flowers grow all across the brick, giving the little brick structure a charming cottage glow.

"It's adorable" (y/n) squeezes his hand slightly, her smile wide as she takes in the small home. It wasn't exactly something he thought she'd like initially as it was so different from what she's grown up with. But, it was a sweet like home previously owned by an old witch his dad knew. She kept it tidy, and her family didn't want to keep it after her passing. So when they learned one of Arthur's sons was looking to buy a new home with his fiancee, they had reached out. 

_ "They say it's in pretty good shape. A few things need updating, but it's got a garden and two bedrooms. It's worth taking a look at." _ Arthur had suggested the previous night.

The inside is exactly how he had expected. It's cozy, a large stone fireplace separating the kitchen, dining room, and living room. The kitchen has rustic walnut cabinetry that could use a fresh coat of paint and new handles. The countertops needed updating too; a few scratches littered the wood, but there was plenty of space for a small table, and the appliances were nice enough. The living room was cozy, the fireplace was the focal point in the room. He imagined they would spend a lot of time in the living room. Maybe they'd put a sofa on the far wall and two armchairs near the fireplace. Mornings would be spent there in winter, the fireplace warming their cold hands.

The upstairs master bedroom was fairly big, as well. Large wooden beams lined the ceiling, and a small stone fireplace sat in the corner. The spare bedroom was smaller, but still nice. Its ceilings were similar to the master bedroom, and it also had a stone fireplace. The only downside he could see with the upstairs was the singular bathroom. But, most of these little houses had annoying details like such.

"Room for  _ the heir _ ," he laughs as they check out the spare bedroom.

(y/n) swats his chest, "George Weasley!"

"What? It literally is an extra room for the baby."

"If you keep talking like that, you're going to put it in people's heads that  _ I am pregnant _ ." She rolls her eyes. The mental image of (y/n) pregnant with  _ their child _ pops into his head. He flushes, suddenly interested in the edge of his sleeve. 

***

"So, what do you really think?" He asks when they're back at the Burrow. He has his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

(y/n) sighs, looking thoughtful, "I loved the last one."

"Really?" His eyes widen.

"Yeah! It was small, but George...It was perfect. I loved everything about it."

"You're sure? It's sort of small (y/n)."

"That's what I love about it. It's cozy."

"Cozy is just a nicer word for small," he jokes.

"Imagine this...Christmas mornings with that fireplace roaring, or summer days in the garden…" And he does imagine it, can imagine those future moments. The further his mind delves into the imagination of the future they could have in this little home, the more he's certain she's right. It is perfect.

***

"Oh, George. It's wonderful," his mother squeezes his bicep as she admires the outside of the little home.

"Not bad at all," Charlie puts his arm around his shoulders.

"It's small, but (y/n) was really set on it." 

"I can see why. The outside is beautiful." Molly assures him. "Let's see the inside."

He shows them around the kitchen and living room and the two bedrooms upstairs. 

"It's a little small, but I think it'll be nice. We'll buy something bigger later on."

"Thinking about expanding the family?" Charlie laughs. There's no way Charlie knows about the contract or the details of the clauses (y/n) 's parents implemented without her consent. He looks towards his mother, raising his eyebrows. Molly gives him a look back but doesn't say anything.

"Something like that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @WeasleyTwinsAndDraco on Tumblr

Time passes equally fast and slowly. The purchase of the house goes smoothly, the furnishing is a different story. (y/n)'s parents insist on purchasing the house's furniture as a wedding gift, which would have been a nice offer if they would only let (y/n) choose what she wants.

"Mother" (y/n) had pleaded, "This furniture doesn't  _ fit the home _ ."

"What do you mean, dear?" Her parents had been bewildered to hear this from their daughter.

"Well, for one, it's all too large, and there's too much," she scrunches up her nose, "and secondly, it doesn't make sense in the home. If only you'd come and see mum. The house is rather small, but it's really beautiful. And, Molly's already given us a bunch of quilts and stuff that won't go with all this--expensive furniture." She's able to get her mother to the house the next day. Surprisingly, (y/n)'s mother doesn't say anything negative about the little cottage, and in the end, she agrees to help furnish their home in a way that suits it. 

"Let me buy a nicer dining table for you, at least, and maybe the bed?" Mrs. (y/l/n) insists. In the end, (y/n) secedes and allows her mother to indulge in buying the dining table and the bed (mattress and all).

When the new furniture comes in, he helps her move it around their new house.

"It looks good," she folds a deep blue blanket his mother had knitted for their new home, draping it over the back of the sofa. He had to admit that he thought the house was too small when they purchased it, but with the furniture and small details (y/n) had paid attention to, it felt a bit more like home. 

He pulls her close, pressing a kiss to her temple, "It looks great."

(y/n) looks up at him, grinning. She's wearing one of his old t-shirts and worn-out pants. Her outfit was simple, but to him, she was a vision. She pulls him down to kiss her. "I love you." He feels like he could live in this moment forever with her.

***

"You can't be in here!" Ginny yells. A flurry of white ducks behind the sofa.

He ducks as a pillow flies over his head, "Hey! What the hell is going on?"

Ginny shoves him out of the living room, "You can't be in here, George!"

"Why the bloody hell can't I?" He tries to look over her shoulder at whatever they won't let him see.

"(y/n) 's in her wedding dress," Ginny successfully pushes him all the way back into the kitchen. He puts his hands up in defeat.

"You could've just said that, Gin! No need to throw things at me."

"You were about to walk in, you oaf." Ginny gives him a look, "Stay out of the house."

Charlie walks in the kitchen, laughing, "C'mon then. Let's go out till they're done."

***

"Less than what--two weeks?"

"A week and four days," George corrects, taking another drink of his beer.

"I would never have guessed you would be getting married."

George laughs, "Ever?"

Charlie laughs along, "No. You're not like me. Just not so suddenly."

"Did I tell you why? I honestly can't remember who I've told at this point."

"No, you haven't."

George takes another drink "(y/n) originally would have been engaged to Draco Malfoy."

"Wait--what?" Charlie's brow furrows. Confusion is written all over his face. George can understand how odd that sounds without context, which is sort of why he said it.

"Yup. I'm sure everyone knew, but I've been in love with her since Hogwarts. I couldn't let her marry him."

"So you proposed, and she just agreed?"

"No, that's not the entire story. Her engagement with Malfoy was the result of a Pureblood Marriage Contract."

"Blimey," Charlie runs his hand through his hair, "People still do that?"

"Her parents are traditional. But, I got them to agree that I could take Malfoy's place. We're just as much of a pureblood family as the Malfoys."

"We're still  _ very different _ from the Malfoys. How'd you convinced them? They probably expected their daughter to have a very...  _ specific _ life."

"Well," George Laughs, "She's definitely aware that I'm not Pureblood rich. (y/n) isn't like that, though. She's never been material."

Charlie nods, taking a sip of his own beer, "Well, I'm glad. (y/n) wouldn't have been happy with Malfoy. That's for sure."

"I haven't told you the--" he searches for the words, "--weirdest part of these contracts though. There's this clause that gives a two-year time allotment to...produce an heir."

Charlie chokes, " _ produce an heir? _ An heir to  _ what? _ "

"It's just some weird part of the contract. I don't think they would be an heir of anything. I don't have anything worth having an heir for." He laughs. Honestly, at this point, it was just a funny joke between him and (y/n). 

"Still. Why would (y/n) 's parents continue this tradition anyways? It's insane to think they'd force their daughter to marry anyone."

"Dunno. Like I said, the (y/l/n) 's are stuck in their ways. At the end of the day, it doesn't really matter. It's not like the contract is being truly enforced."

"So, she loves you too?"

George chuckles, his face going red, "I mean she said she did…" 

Charlie grins, "I'm happy for you. When you and Fred brought her back to the Burrow when you were kids, I always thought you two fancied each other."

"I thought I was fairly obvious around her, but yet again, I didn't notice she fancied me too."

"You've always been a bit thick when it comes to girls."

"Won't argue with that," George laughs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WeasleyTwinsandDraco -Tumblr
> 
> Thanks for reading:)

"It's going to be fine" (y/n) assures him for the one-hundredth time. She helps Molly set the table for dinner as he grumbles about his worries for the night.

"(y/n) is right, dear," Molly sets down the last plate, "you don't have to worry. We've met (y/n) 's parents before."

"It's not you and dad I'm worried about." Their small dinner party, originally just including his parents, (y/n) 's, him and (y/n), had overnight turned into a family affair with all his siblings and their significant others.

"We're not going to embarrass you, Georgie," Bill teases. His wife Fleur follows behind, their daughter in her arms. Bill kisses his mother on the cheek.

"Hello," (y/n) wraps her arm around George's waist, settling her other hand against his chest as she greets her future brother-in-law and his family.

"Hello (y/n)," Fleur says, setting her daughter, Victoire, on the floor.

"How are you?" (y/n) takes a step towards Fleur.

"Good. Tired." She looks down at Victoire, who bounces on her heels, attempting not to be rude like her mother had asked her. Fleur smiles at her daughter, nodding slightly. Victoire beams bee-lining towards her uncle.

"Uncle George!" The little blonde girl runs towards George, clinging to his legs. 

He scoops her up in his arms, "Hello V." Victoire giggles. She looks over at (y/n), suddenly noticing her presence. Her eyes go wide, and she hides her face in George's chest. He laughs, looking over at (y/n) then to Fleur and Bill. Everyone watches, amused as George rubs comforting circles on his niece's back.

"Hello Victoire," (y/n) smiles at the little girl. She peeks at (y/n) but doesn't say anything back.

"This is your Aunt (y/n), Victoire. Can you say hi?"

“Hi…” Victoire shyly says.

***

Victoire warms up to (y/n) quickly after that, talking animatedly about her dolls at dinner with her. She occupies most of (y/n) conversations, begging to have (y/n) braid her hair, or having Auntie (y/n) come to dinner tomorrow night so she can show (y/n) her room. She practically drags her to the living room to play with her two dolls once dinner is over. George stays with their parents and his siblings, occasionally leaning back in his chair so he can watch his fiancee interact with his niece. 

"Are you listening?" Bill chuckles, catching George watch (y/n) and his daughter.

"Of course," the faint blush gives it away that he wasn't.

"You and (y/n) better hurry up and give Victoire a cousin to play with," Charlie teases. George's eyes widen comically at his brother's words.  _ This _ is what he was afraid of having all his siblings at dinner with his in-laws. Mr. and Mrs. (y/l/n) exchange a smile between the two of them. 

"Bill! Charlie! Stop teasing your brother." Molly scolds, failing at masking the fact that she finds the exchange humorous. He knows she has no complaints about another grandchild.

(y/n) walks back in the room, Victoire swinging her hand dramatically, talking loudly about her mum's new cat. George admires how she looks with and interacts with his niece, imagining (y/n) with  _ their _ own child. 

"Blimey, you're so gone for her." Charlie rolls his eyes. The table erupts into laughter as George's face finds a way to redden further.

"What's so funny?" (y/n) looks around the table, confusion laced in her expression.

"Nothing!" He gives Charlie a look, daring him to continue. Charlie grins, winking at his brother.

Victoire tugs on her hand to get her attention back. She lifts her arms up, indicating to (y/n) she wants to be picked up. (y/n) obliges, letting the little girl rest on her hip as she talks to Ginny about her job.

George continues to watch her. No one dares to try and interact with him when he's lost in his own thoughts like this. 

***

Of course, he offers to take her home, as it's an excellent excuse to get to kiss her. They walk through the gardens of her family home, her hand in his. He pulls her from the moonlights view to kiss her deeply. Her fingers bite into his bicep deliciously. To think they'd be married in less than a week was thrilling. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time:)
> 
> WeasleyTwinsandDraco - Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/f/n) = your full name

"Get up!" Molly's voice rings through his small bedroom. George groans, moving his pillow over his head.

"George Fabian Weasley!" She pulls the pillow away from him, "You have to get up, dear."

"Five more minutes," he reaches blindly for the pillow.

"You have to go help your father set up the tent." she begins to open the blinds.

"Mum, that's too bright…"

"Good. Get up. We have a tight schedule today."

Finally, it hits him.  _ He's getting married today. _ Grinning, he rubs his tired eyes. Getting dressed in plain clothing, he saunters down the staircase to the kitchen where the rest of his family is eating.

"Morning," he takes the mug Ginny offers him. 

"Morning," Charlie greets him, "ready for today?" 

George takes a sip of the warm liquid, setting it down on the counter, "Yup."

***

Very reminiscent of Bill and Fleur's wedding, he and his brothers help set up the tent on one side of the lawn for the reception. Ginny, Hermione, and his mother set up a little altar on the other side. Hermione charms some of the natural foliage to create a wedding arch. The vines fall delicately down the back of the arch, creating a backdrop of the rich green color. Ginny hand places small flowers throughout the arch as Molly sets up white chairs in front.

George walks nearby, "looks good."

"Thank you," Ginny turns to look at him. "(y/n) wanted yellow flowers everywhere. Do you think you could charm the flowers on the back of the seats?"

"Of course," he causes the flowers to grow up the backs of the seats, also causing them to brighten in color by casting an anti-wilting charm on them. For good measure, he enchants the flowers to sparkling slightly in the sunlight. "Look good?"

"Brilliant! How did you make them sparkle like that?"

"A special charm I've been working on. When's (y/n) getting here?"

"Sometime soon. We're going to be in my room. You should probably get inside before she gets here."

***

He gets dressed in his old room for the last time, tying his tie in the mirror. 

"Not bad," he checks himself out in the mirror. The morning coat's dark material is very opposite of his normal attire, but his mum had begged him to wear something "wedding appropriate" for a groom. She wasn't wrong when she said he'd look good in the dark coat.

"How'd mum get you into that?" Ron teases from the doorway.

"No idea," George grins, "but I look bloody good."

"Gonna ditch the earth tones now?"

He snorts, "never."

***

Bill hands him a brown leather flask. "What's this?"

"Firewhiskey, of course." His lips twist with interest before taking a large drink from the flask. The liquid burns his throat deliciously, landing in the pit of his stomach. He passes the flask on to Ron, who passes it to Harry, who passes it to Percy, and so on. Before long, they're all joking, messing around like they did when they were children.

"Hand the flask over here, Ron," George puts his hand out.

"Oi! Don't you dare mate. He can't be out of it at the altar." Bill snatches the flask away before anyone can have another drink.

"Merlin's beard... I'm getting married." George's eyes widen, looking towards Ron.

"I'm glad you've realized, mate." Harry laughs.

"Oh wow--" He grins stupidly.

"Mum's gonna be pissed if you let him go out there, piss drunk." Percy comments, laughing.

***

They manage to sober him up slightly before escorting him down the stairs past the door that's loud with the girls' laughter. He can hear (y/n)'s enchanting laughter through the walls driving him insane. He'd give anything to go into that room and steal her away for a moment alone.

His mother shakes her head when she notices how they're guiding him out of the house.

"Don't give him any more," Molly plucks the flask from Bill's hand, ushering the boys out of her kitchen with another disapproving look.

Everything seems to get real the moment he's in front of the small crowd of their family and friends. (y/n)' s parents sit in the front right while his parents sit on the front left. They agreed on a small guest list. (y/n) hadn't wanted a whole affair. The day was supposed to be about them, she had insisted. Only a few classmates, close friends, and  _ closely related _ family were in the small crowd, which was perfectly fine to him. 

He gives his mom and dad a look before soft music starts up. Charlie walks down the aisle with (y/n) 's maid-of-honor Amelia on his arm. He's whispering something to her as they walk together, and Amelia is giggling, flirtatiously smiling at his brother. Charlie leaves a space between himself and George. A space for Fred.

Next is Percy with (y/n) 's friend Audrey, then Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione, and finally Harry and Ginny. The music changes, and Victoire walks down the aisle throwing yellow sunflower petals all around. She grins at everyone, definitely thinking this gathering was for her.

"Uncle George!" She runs towards the altar. The audience laughs as George squats down to pick her up. 

"Hello V. You look very pretty in your dress."

"Thank you," Victoire giggles.

"Victoire, darling. Come here, please." Fleur motions for her daughter. Setting her down, she runs to stand next to her mum as (y/n) 's father steps out the front door. He holds out his hand to help (y/n) down the few stairs. He can only just see her, but his heart starts to rapidly beat in his chest. The closer she walks towards him, the faster his heart seems to beat. His face physically hurts from how wide he's grinning. He's never seen a more beautiful person in his entire life. The white material of her dress fits her body perfectly, hugging in all the right places. He swears later on that (y/n) glimmered in the afternoon sunlight as she walked down the aisle.

She's grinning and reaching for his arm as he's reaching for hers...and finally her hands in his. They stand across from each other. He's so transfixed by her, he hardly notices the witch in front of them speaking until she's asking him to repeat after her. Somehow he gets through the vows without many blunders.

"And do you (y/f/n) take George Fabian Weasley to be your husband, to live together in marriage? To cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live. To trust and love him faithfully in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment?"

"I do" (y/n) squeezes his hands in hers.

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you Wizard and Witch. You may seal your commitment to one another with a kiss."

George doesn't even hesitate, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.  _ His wife. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be on the lookout for an alternate story that goes alongside this story and/or a sequel where we'll get to see George and the reader's life together.
> 
> Thank you once again! 
> 
> WeasleyTwinsandDraco @ Tumblr

"Smile for the photo," the photographer says, snapping another photo. George holds his wife close to his body, grinning like a man who just won the Magic Lottery.

"Kiss her mate!" someone yells. He glances down at his wife. She grins back before pulling his face down to hers, kissing him deeply as people cheer. Her fingers are warm against his face as his hands pull her flush to his chest.

"Blimey," he mutters when she pulls away. Her eyes are still closed, a wide smile on her face as their noses brush slightly as they bask at the moment.

"I love you," her eyes flutter open as the words leave her lips. George grins wider, chasing her lips once again. Her arms wrap around his neck as she leans into the kiss. Eventually, she pulls back just enough to catch her breath. 

“Auntie (y/n)!” Victoire runs and hugs (y/n) 's leg.

"Hello V" (y/n) gives him an exciting look before kneeling to talk to  _ their  _ niece.

"I like your dress," Victoire touches the white material of (y/n) 's wedding dress.

"Thank you, dear," (y/n) brushes her thumb across Victoire's chubby pink cheek. George plucks Victoire up from the ground, causing the little girl to squeal and giggle. He places her on his hip between himself and (y/n). The clicking of the camera can be heard as they continue to talk to the young child.

***

Dinner is served as light conversation flows around the tent. He has (y/n) 's hand in his on the table as they chat with their friends. Every so often, she'll turn to him and grin. A few of those times, he's pulled her in for a quick kiss.

Charlie makes a toast focusing on embarrassing stories about his childhood, ending the little speech with how he knew George was completely and totally in love with (y/n) since he was seventeen. (y/n) grins, looking over at him. Once his  _ personal _ embarrassment is over, (y/n) 's maid-of-honor Amelia gets up to speak.

"I know I promised you (y/n), back in fifth year not to say anything, but you married him, so I guess the promise is off then?" Amelia winks at (y/n), whose eyes are wide. (y/n) looks over at George.

"Oh no…" she laughs, looking away in embarrassment. 

"Anyways," Amelia laughs, "Back in fifth year, as everyone remembers, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, which included the Yule Ball. For  _ weeks _ , (y/n) would pout over the fact that her best friend and  _ secret crush _ , George Weasley, hadn't asked her to go with him  _ yet _ ." He glances over at (y/n), remembering this instance. (y/n) hadn't directly said anything to him about them going together, just hinted repeatedly to him that she hadn't been asked by anyone yet. Of course, he _ had _ planned to ask her, but as he _ also  _ had a pesky little crush on his best friend, he had chickened-out of asking her a few times. "Finally, George asked her, though! She was ecstatic. Literally bouncing off the walls of our dorm room with excitement. (y/n) was sure that because he asked her, he liked her too, and  _ this _ was their first date." (y/n) is looking down at her hands in her lap. He hadn't known she was so invested in that night. It hadn't exactly gone the way he thought it would either--

"Unfortunately, it hadn't gone exactly how she had planned. It wasn't really a date, but afterward (y/n) still had hope. And I guess, that hope did pay off." Amelia grins, "I love you so much (y/n). I always knew you'd get him." (y/n) smiles at her friend. "Merlin's beard, kiss him." Amelia rolls her eyes playfully. 

(y/n) laughs before pulling him down for a quick kiss. "That's for not kissing me at the Yule Ball," she whispers.

"Biggest mistake of my life," he lets his thumb caress her cheek.

***

He holds her close as they sway to the music as her head rests on his chest. He feels complete for the first time in a long time. Everything feels right as they dance together. Like everything they've gone through, Hogwarts, the war, losing Fred, and going through all of the pain, has a resolution in a sense when she's in his arms. 

"What are you thinking of?" She looks up at him.

"You," he leans down to softly kiss her forehead.

(y/n) smiles, pulls him down for a proper kiss, her fingers threading through his hair.

Other couples join them on the floor as the song changes to something more upbeat. When he pulls away from his happy bubble with his wife, he notices even Percy is dancing with someone. Percy, who never danced, was out on the floor swaying with a girl!

He leans down slightly to whisper in (y/n) 's ear, "Who is Percy dancing with?"

(y/n) looks around, spotting her brother-in-law, "That's Audrey!" She whispers back excitedly.

"Like your friend, Audrey?" He asks like he's never met the girl.

"Obviously," she grins, maneuvering him so she can watch her friend laughing. Percy's gone bright red, grinning like she's never seen him grin before, "She's laughing at something he said!"

He turns them around again to witness this moment, "Percy's never been funny in his life! There's no way she's laughing at anything he's said." But, (y/n) 's right. Audrey seems to be enjoying Percy's company. 

(y/n) looks giddy as she says, "Imagine if they got married--!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, darling."

"It would be so nice to have Audrey in the family," she winks. George's smile broadens.

"The family, huh?" 

She leans her head against his chest again as his arms grip around her back tightens. "Yup." She seems to melt into the embrace.

***

When the party starts to die down, they escape into the warm summer air outside the tent. The moonlight and dusky sun blend together in the sky, painting the world around them in navy blue, white, and deep orange. They stroll through the dimly lit garden hand in hand.

"Are you happy?" She whispers.

"Am I happy?" he asks, "Am I, George Weasley, happy?"

"Stop teasing! I'm honestly asking you," (y/n) rolls her eyes, looking down at the ground. George slowly moves her chin up to meet his gaze.

"I've never been happier, Mrs. Weasley."

(y/n)'s mouth opens slightly, her eyes searching for something on his own. Her voice is breathy, "kiss me." He does. 

He kisses her slowly like he has all the time in the world. Kisses her like he's making up for every time he could've throughout the years, but didn't. Her hands rest on his lower back, slowly moving up and down tantalizingly as he tries to make up for each lost kiss.

Eventually, he pulls back just enough to rest his forehead against hers.

George grins, "did that satisfy you?"

(y/n)'s squints at him, scrunching her nose, "mmm...almost."

"Almost?" He smiles, amused.

"You owe me so many more, George Weasley." Her fingers dance across his jaw, caressing right below where his ear would be. 

"I plan on rectifying the situation every day for the rest of our lives." He glances down towards her lips before kissing her again.

***

"I like the ones with Victoire," she looks over his shoulder. He's sitting down at the breakfast table, wedding photos his mother sent over this morning, in hand. George hands (y/n) the photo she's been eyeing, the one with their niece chatting with them. He's focused on one of them dancing. They seem to be in their own world as sway slowly on the dance floor, their eyes locked.

"Yeah, that one's good." He answers absentmindedly. (y/n)'s fingers touch the corner of the picture he's holding.

"This one is good too." She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his.


End file.
